


So Keen a Sympathy (Podfic)

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: “I should have gone with you,” Kate said, and I looked up to find her watching me. “We should have gone away and gotten that little house together.” A podfic of the story by Sanguinity, performed for the ACDHolmesfest exchange.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Morstan/Kate Whitney, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: ACD Holmesfest Gift Exchange





	So Keen a Sympathy (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Keen a Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891915) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



Download link: [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jcQjZ4GTZpH1OtRnFg1YAyq--wGaG26s)  
  
Or listen below:  
  



End file.
